Conventionally, there is a disposable diaper that utilizes a hook-and-loop fastener including a male component (a hook fastener) and a female component (a loop fastener) as a fastening tape to fit the disposable diaper to a wearer. Since the hook-and-loop fastener can be used for joining and releasing repeatedly, the disposable diaper with the hook-and-loop fastener is easily adjusted a fastening position in wearing and is easily looked inside of the diaper when the diaper is worn.
As a disposable diaper with the hook-and-loop fastener, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-87308 discloses a disposable diaper in which a male component of a fastening tape is temporarily joined to a top sheet by folding back the fastening tape with the male component on the top sheet so that the male component faces to the top sheet, and locally-pressing the corresponding part of the folded back fastening tape which the male component is located so that the male component of the fastening tape is not released from a disposable diaper main body during manufacturing. Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-45214 discloses a fastening tape in which a male component is fixed to a folded back segment formed at one end of a substrate sheet made of a nonwoven fabric that can join to the male component. According to the fastening tape disclosed in the publication No. 2002-45214, the folded back segment is folded back, allowing the male component to be temporarily joined to the nonwoven fabric of the substrate sheet.